Amarantine
by BetweenMindAndHeart
Summary: Sort of a song fic. "Talk to me, please?" McGee asked. "I... Do you still love me?" Abby asked realizing how akward things were about to be come. Rated T for language.
1. Prolog

Sorry for this, but these lyrics kind of give my story its point and meaning, when I heard this song I knew I had to do a McAbby story, It's not like my other song fics, I chose not to include the lyrics in the story.

* * *

Title/Song: Amarantine

Artist: Enya

Story By: Leslie W. [BetweenMindAndHeart]

You know when you give your love away

It opens your heart, everything is new

And you know time will always find a way

To let your heart believe it's true

You know love is everything you say

A whisper, a word, promises you give

You feel it in the heartbeat of the day

You know this is the way love is

Amarantine

Amarantine

Amarantine

Love is, love is, love...

Amarantine

Amarantine

Amarantine

Love is, love is, love...

You know love may sometimes make you cry

So let the tears go, they will flow away

For you know love will always let you fly

How far a heart can fly away

Amarantine

Amarantine

Amarantine

Love is, love is, love...

Amarantine

Amarantine

Amarantine

Love is, love is, love...

Amarantine

Amarantine

Amarantine

Love is, love is, love...

You know when love's shining in your eyes

It may be the stars falling from above.

And you know love is with you when you rise,

For night and day belong to love


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS Headquarters

"We got cause for arrest, but we still need a warrant." McGee said to his two team mates.

"Now we do." The Director said holding up a blue piece of folded paper.

"Gear up." Gibbs said walking away from the director's side.

Leaving NCIS brought them to a warehouse, where they expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen. They started to walk towards the warehouse when shots rang out. The team drew their guns after running for cover; Tony dove behind a stack of crates, Ziva made it to another set of crates, Gibbs was able to get behind some barrels, but McGee didn't quite make it.

"MCGEE!" Tony yelled.

Tony was able to get up from his hiding space to McGee, Tony was able to pull McGee just behind the car, McGee was already turning pale from the loss of blood, Tony began his search over Tim's body for the wounds he found one up in McGee's shoulder, to his small amount of medical knowledge he knew there was too much blood for that one wound, so he began to look again. He pulled McGee's shirt off when he found the gunshot hole that was pooling blood from McGee's stomach, Tony took his NCIS jacket off and pressed it to McGee's stomach trying to control the bleeding from the wound but it was inevitable.

"Come on Tim, stay with me!" Tony said trying to sound strongest and demanding.

"I'm tired Tony." McGee said with a crack in his tone.

"Don't close your eyes Probie; please just don't close your eyes" Tony said trying to hide the tears in his voice, but they betrayed him when they rolled down his cheeks.

"You're crying Tony?" McGee barely said in a shocked tone.

"Don't talk. Save your strength." Tony demanded. "BOSS MCGEE'S BEEN HIT BAD, I CAN'T CONTROL THE BLEEDING!" Tony shouted to Gibbs.

"Help's on the way." Gibbs said as he approached Tony and McGee; Him and Ziva had taken out their suspect and his friend.

Gibbs helped by pushing on Tonys hand's to add weight in applying pressure to McGee's stomach.

"Come on Tim stay with us helps on the way." Gibbs said as the sirens in the background grew closer.

* * *

Bethesda Hospital

"Boss what if he doesn't make it?" Tony Asked.

-Smack-

"Thank you boss." Tony said after receiving a famous Gibbs smack to the back of his head.

"Can you do me a favor Tony? go to the waiting room and wait for everyone else, ok?" Gibbs asked Tony.

Gibbs knew the agent needed something to do than pace back and forth in front of him. Tony exited the small hall and sat down in one the waiting rooms hard plastic chairs, he must of wondered off in thought because the next he knew he could hear Abby's troublous voice. He looked up to see her standing by the admit desk with Ducky and The Director standing behind her.

"We're looking for a Special Agent Timothy McGee!" The Goth said frantically.

"Abby!" Tony called out.

"Tony!" Abby said running to Tony and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

He held her close before pulling away and looking into her bloodshot eyes that were now moving from his gaze and down to his long sleeve dress shirt that was once light blue but was now covered in blood.

"Is… is that Timmy's blood?" Abby asked slowly backing away from Tony.

"Yeah it is." Tony said.

"Where are Gibbs and Ziva?" Abby asked worried that something happened to them as well.

"They are both okay, Ziva hit her head when she jumped out of the way. But she's okay." Tony said reassuring Abby.

Gibbs came around the corner and Abby was off pulling him into another one of her famous bone crushing hugs. She clung to him and cried.

"It's okay Abs, Tim will be fine. I know he'll be fine, I didn't give him permission to die on me." Gibbs said rubbing Abby's back.

"Jethro how is he?" Jenny asked.

"He's still in surgery." Gibbs said.

They all took a seat in the waiting room. Abby sat in between Gibbs and Jenny, while Tony took to finding some coffee, Ziva was released from the room they had her in and she joined everyone else in the waiting room. The surgery had taken close to 3 hours, it was well after two in the morning, Ducky and Jenny had left knowing they'd get calls regarding McGee's condition. Abby who had stayed quite the whole time finally spoke.

"Tony, take this." Abby said holding out a key in Tony's direction.

"What's this for, Ab's?" Tony asked taking the key.

"It's the key to Tim's apartment. Someone needs to take care of Jethro and Muffin." Abby said.

"Who's Muffin?" Tony asked knowing quite well who Jethro was.

"He's the kitten Tim got for me a few days ago; my landlord still won't allow pets in the building, so Tim said Muffin could live with him and Jethro; they keep each other company." Abby said.

Tony nodded his head as he stood up; he walked over to Abby and gave her a small peck on the cheek, Ziva also stood.

"I will come and help." Ziva said offering Abby a small smile.

Once Tony and Ziva were in the car Ziva looked over at Tony.

"Abby is in love." Ziva stated not realizing Tony had no idea what she was talking about.

"With who; Tim's doctor?" Tony asked a little confused.

"No with McGee, you can see it in her eyes and body language when she talks about him." Ziva tried to explain to Tony.

"Look Zee, they tried dating a couple of years back, but it didn't work out so Abby broke it off." Tony told Ziva.

"I saw it with my own eyes Tony. What they have is Amarantine; their love is endless, weather they see it or not." Ziva explained.

"You really think they still love each other?" Tony asked.

"Yes!" Ziva said relieved that Tony was finally getting it.

TBC

* * *

Well let me know what you thought. I know this is a lot for a first chapter. Chapter 2 of the story will be up as soon as I can type it from paper to computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 it's kind of short sorry. 

* * *

-Back in the Hospital-

"Gibbs." Abby said her voice hoarse from the few talk less hours she spent there.

"Yes Abs?" Gibbs answered.

"I don't want you to get upset, but I need to break one of your rules I can't tell you which one, at least not right now I can't. Okay?" Abby said sounding determined.

"Okay. But you never have to ask or tell me, if it feels right to you then go ahead and do what you have to do. I love you Abby and I trust you, and your judgment." Gibbs told her.

"Oh yeah I should tell you, Ziva and Tony like each other." Abby said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh no, you don't have to tell me that!" Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"Obvious?" Abby asked the short question.

"Oh it's obvious." Gibbs said with another small laugh.

There was a moment of silence, and then the doctor came around the corner.

"Is the family of Timothy McGee here?" The doctor called.

"That's us." Gibbs said quickly standing with Abby clung to his arm.

"How is he doing?" Abby asked, you could almost hear the hope dripping from her words.

"He's stable for now, but he did lose a lot of blood we're trying to keep him sedated, but he seems to be refusing it, he wants to know how the team is?" The doctor said.

It was just like Tim to think of his extended family's health before his own. Abby nudged Gibbs shoulder.

"Their all fine, Um… Can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"If you two are the only one, I can't see why not." The doctor said.

"Go on." Gibbs said to Abby.

Abby hurried to catch up with the doctor, he reminded her that McGee was gonna look a little scary with all the wire and tubes. Abby entered the room.

"Oh, Timmy." Abby said as she walked up to him.

McGee was awake -barely- he was still intubated, but he had a whiteboard and a marker. He gave Abby a weak wave as she set down next to his bed, he could see the redness and puffiness of her eyes.

"DON'T CRY." McGee scribbled.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." Abby said.

"THAT'S FAIR ENOUGH." McGee wrote. "HOW IS EVERONE?" McGee asked.

"They're okay. But they are more worried about you." Abby said.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?" McGee asked.

"The Director and Ducky left, Gibbs is in the waiting room, probably calling them, and Tony and Ziva went to your apartment to take care of Jethro and Muffin." Abby said with a yawn.

"YOU'RE TIRED GO HOME, GET SOME SLEEP." McGee wrote.

"No! I'm not leaving, if I go something bad will happen I know it will." Abby said will fear in her voice.

"NO IT WON'T, NOTHING WILL HAPPEN." McGee wrote wanting to sound reassuring.

"I'm staying!" Abby said firmly.

McGee knew that Abby always stuck with her decisions.

"THEN SLEEP." McGee wrote trying to sound as firm as Abby had, but of course how can it work on a whiteboard.

Abby nodded her head; she gently took the bands from her pigtails letting them fall loosely to her shoulders before laying her head down on her arms.

"Are you going to sleep too?" Abby asked through another yawn.

He tried to nodded his head yes as best as he could. He lets his good hand gently through her hair, before falling asleep. 

* * *

TBC  
I thought it was best to end here, because the next chapter will be where McGee goes home, and some McAbby fluff will ensue.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4

* * *

Three days had passed before McGee could go home, but he was ordered to stay on bed rest for at least two weeks, he didn't really see that happening, though it would be nice to sleep in his own bed and not have nurses and doctors waking him at all hours of the night for some stupid test. McGee hobbled over to his couch with the help of Gibbs and Ducky.

"Probie I got a gift for you." Tony said.

"Yeah, what is it?" McGee asked.

"Pepperoni, Black olives, and extra cheese Pizza your favorite." Tony said holding out a plate with two slices on it.

"Bless you Tony I was beginning to forget what real food tasted like." McGee said accepting the plate.

After everyone left Tim looked around, Jethro had retired to his little dog bed, but Muffins bed was empty, so he went to his room to where he would probably find the kitten in his favorite spot; up on his writing desk next to his type writer, though Tim was never sure how he got up there, but he somehow did. As Tim neared his bedroom door he heard that infectious giggle, he stop in the door way when he got to it. Abby sat in the middle of his bed playing Muffin.

"Timmy! You shouldn't be up and about." Abby said when she noticed him watching.

"I have to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth." McGee said.

"Okay, then I'll go so you can get some sleep." Abby said getting up.

"No. Stay. We need to talk." McGee said.

"We do?" Abby asked.

"Like you once said to me. You're hiding something and I seek it, so you're going to speak to me." McGee said watching Abby's gaze fall down ward.

McGee did just as he said he would, he went to the bathroom where he washed is face and brushed his teeth. He came out from the bathroom and saw Abby still sitting on the bed with Muffin, McGee set down next to her, and he took Muffin from Abby and cradled him.

"Talk to me, please?" McGee asked trying not to sound like he was begging.

"I…" Abby started but stopped. "Do you still love me?" Abby asked after a second of silence, but then realized how awkward things were about to become.

McGee laid back against his pillows bringing Muffin to rest on his chest. Abby knew she had to say something.

"I don't mean a friendship kind of love, I mean do you love me, love me?" Abby asked.

"You mean am I still in love with you?" McGee asked.

All Abby could do was look away and nod.

"Do you want the truth?" McGee asked.

"Is it going to hurt?" Abby asked.

"I don't think so." He said while brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

McGee could feel Abby lean into his touch, he did the only thing he could do, and the only thing that would prove his answer to her question. He took Muffin from his chest and set him on the bed in between Abby and him. McGee set up; Abby turned her head and watched McGee yank the sling off his bad arm.

"MCGEE WHAT THE HELL…" Abby started to yell.

But before Abby could finish her sentence she found her lips crushed against his, at first she was to shocked, but after the initial shock wore off she let her senses take over, she turned her body more towards him so he wouldn't have to strain, her left hand ran through his hair and came to rest on his left cheek. He suddenly pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you with everything I have, you're my whole word, and you always have been." McGee confessed.

He leaned in for another kiss, when he pulled away he nibbled at her bottom lip a little, he laid back on the bed brining Abby to lay next to him, she her head on his good shoulder and rest her arm across his chest. McGee laced his fingers from his bad hand with her fingers, while his good hand combed through her hair. They just laid there quietly, till McGee broke the silence.

"I love you Abigail Sciuto!" McGee said softly.

"And I love you, Timothy McGee!" Abby responded.

Muffin feeling left out, crawled his way back up to McGee's chest and curled up into ball and purred until he fell asleep.

"Maybe we should just invite Jethro in here too?" McGee said a little sarcastically.

"Can we?" Abby asked taking it as a real suggestion.

"Yeah, I guess." McGee said as he let out a whistle.

They heard Jethro get off his bed and walk down the hall; his nails making a clicking sound as he went. Once he reached the door McGee jerked his head a little.

"Come on boy." McGee said.

That was all Jethro needed he hoped up on the bed and went to sleep, Abby and McGee weren't far behind they fell asleep knowing their lives had just changed forever.

Fin.

* * *

Well that's the end I hope you liked it, I tried to get as much McAbby fluff into this chapter as I could.


End file.
